


Stupid Jared

by theaternerd01506



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Jared is an idiot, M/M, but also jared to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506





	Stupid Jared

Babysitting, I hate babysitting. Children are way to loud and ask way too many questions that have no answer. It messes with my anxiety way to much. But we need money and this is the only option available.  
“ you know I could have given you guys money?” Connor said as he was hand grading an apple for some kid.  
“ Yeah but it would feel wrong. Your my boyfriend not my bank” I said with a sigh.  
Then a little kid named James came up to me and said, “ Evan, Evan, someone's at the door! Also I pooped in your shower!”  
I shook my head and went to answer the door. As I got up Conner gave me a look as to ask , ‘do you want me to get the door?’ I shook my head and opened the door. There was a woman holding a bag and a baby. She Handed me a list of instructions, the money, then the baby.  
Im screwed.  
Connor walked over to me and grabbed the bag. He set the bag down on the couch and explained to the other kids that they need to be careful around the baby. When did Connor get so good with kids?  
I sat down with the baby down on the couch. The baby started crying and I kept trying to rock him to get him to stop. After about five minutes Connor walked over and I handed him the baby. He grabbed the kids bottle and started to feed him. He immediately stopped and I just sat there in shock. What do you mean?!?!  
I walked into the bathroom and the stench of poop was strong. I grabbed a gigantic wad of toilet paper and cleaned it up.  
Just then I heard a loud (annoying) voice from downstairs say, “ The insanely cool Jared Kleiman is here. Who wants ice cream.”  
Jared may be a pain in the butt but he is the best at keeping toddlers under control while making them happy. I don't understand how.  
I walked down to see Jared scooping out rainbow sherbet into bowls. I went into the kitchen and asked him, “ Whatcha doing here?”  
He closed the tub of ice cream and said, “ Well I thought you and Connor could use a break so I thought I would stop by, Your welcome.” and with that he walked out and handed each kid ice cream. Once they were all passed out, he gabbed the baby from Connor. Jared told us to go up stairs and relax for a little bit, he also told us not to make too much noise, whatever that means.  
After about 15 minutes we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Jared standing there. He looked at me and said, “ I lost the baby.”  
Connor looked at him and said, “ You F*cking idiot!”


End file.
